Numerous devices are capable of using various technologies to access communications networks for voice, data and other forms of communication. For example, user endpoint devices such as mobile handsets, laptop computers and the like may have the capability to communicate using cellular access technologies (e.g., third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), long term evolution (LTE), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and the like) as well as packet-based wireless access technologies, such as IEEE 802.11 standard, and others. In general, in various Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP) network implementations, the transport layer does not provide end-to-end message transfer capabilities independent of the underlying network. Namely, in the current TCP/IP protocol family, TCP and User Datagram Protocol (UDP) are not independent of the network layer protocol (e.g., IP). Thus, message transfer is enabled between pairs of IP addresses and layer four (L4) port tuples.